Just Don't Stop
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Song Fic - Requested. "Shizuo." The raven kept his eyes on the ground, avoiding eye contact, his cheeks warming up once again. He he'd never been handled with such care. He didn't want it to stop. "Please...don't stop."


**Song Fic Request for wishIwereanime**

**Song:** Don't Stop – Inner Party System

**Word count:** 3094

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Durarara! Or the characters or the song used in this song fic. It would be cool, but, truth is I don't own them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The road I walk is paved in gold,<br>To glorify my platinum soul.  
>I'll buy my way to talk to god<br>So he can live with what I'm not**_

* * *

><p>The raven haired man gave a smirk. He watched over his kingdom, his place of ruling, from the window in his castle while perched on his throne. Yes, he ruled over this town, he controlled it as if it were a board game and the people were the pieces. He was king, he was emperor. He was god.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This selfish blood runs through my veins<br>I gave up everything for fame  
>I am the lie that you adore<br>I feed the rich, and fuck the poor**_

* * *

><p>He controlled them all, every one of them while his unwilling servant just watched, doing whatever the king asked.<p>

"Namie~ Oh NAAMMIIEE~"

Said woman sighed. She put down her paperwork and looked over to her employer wishing that he'd just drop dead already.

"What could you possibly want now? I've already gotten you two cups of tea and three pieces of french toast. What else could you possibly need?"

The raven gave a grin. "Ootoro. I'm hungry, get me Ootoro!" This answer obviously didn't please the woman.

"No, I've got work to do. If you want it then get it yourself."

"You won't have work if I fire you~"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ootoro, Namie~"

The woman gave a glare but grabbed her purse. She wasn't doing it for him; it was for the money.

The Raven gave a grin, waiting until he heard the door slamming, signifying she had left, before venturing into the kitchen and to his fridge. He grabbed out a bag of freash, uneaten Ootoro with a large grin. "Didn't say to go to the shop. Silly Namie." He said followed by a chuckle. He went back to his desk, smirking while he consumed the delicious fish.

When the woman returned the raven had finished his Ootoro and had removed all evidence of it's exsistance. The irritated woman walked to the raven's desk, handing him the sushi. "Oh, Namie, you're back! Ah, and you bought the Ootoro! Good job! Put it in the fridge, I don't want it anymore!" His hand motioning the woman to put the fish away. He smiled cheerfully, knowing that he had just wasted her time simply because he could. The woman just glared before walking to the fridge and put the food away. "Asshole."

"I heard that~!"

The woman just glared once more, amusing the raven. He watched her sit down and resume her work before pestering her once more. "NAAMMIIEE~ Guess what~" The woman just glared while looking at her work, choosing to ignore the infuriating man. Regardless the raven continued on, "I just 'helped' someone!" Of course, his 'help' was anything but helpful. In fact, he did the opposite; cause as much promblems as he wished onto the person. It was actually kind of funny, to the raven, how all these people seemed to trust him so completely, thinking that it was fine to when it wasn't. Surely people would've learnt by now, right? It was common for the man to work for both parties in a conflict; feeding them information, strategies and then watching as they both, unknowingly, acted out his plans. He didn't even have to lift a finger.

The woman gave a snort, still not looking up from her work. Her tone full of sarcasm, "You're a regular Robin Hood."

"Feed the rich and fuck the poor!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got.<br>you want.  
>It's just - don't stop.<br>I got.  
>you want.<br>It's just - don't stop.**_

* * *

><p>The amusement of the woman would only be so much, no matter how amusing her answers were, the raven got bored after a short while. With a slight sigh, under his breath, he smirked before getting up. He grabbed his trademark fur trimmed jacket before looking to his secretary. "I'm going out~" He left a second later, not allowing the woman a moment to respond, or, just so that he didn't have to listen to one. He walked from his apartment in Shinjuku to his favourite city full of all his beloved humans and, of course, the unforgetable monster of Ikebukuro.<p>

A smirk ever present on his face as he walked around, awaiting the moment he crosssed paths with the beast. He spent the time of his stroll while awaiting the arrival of his monster to observe his humans. They were so easily swayed, so easy to manipulate and control. Once you knew what words to say; how to sugar coat lies and tell them what they want to hear then the rest is in the bag. It's really that easy, becausem most of them either don't expect it or don't realise what's going on until it comes and slaps them in the face. He had the power, he had the control over them and he could use it anytime and in anyway he pleased. He was in a position he knew many pitiful humans would want and would try to obtain by whatever means necessary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is entertainment<br>Lies are entertainment  
>You are down on your knees,<br>begging me for more.**_

* * *

><p>It was all just so amusing; humans trying to gain control, always trying to reach the top. They were such greedy, ugly beings; they were the best form of entertainment he could ever have the pleasure of seeing! What made it better was that they were usually so far deep in trying to obtain whatever they covet that they'd do whatever it takes, including asking and paying for his services. No doubt it would give them the upper hand, however, it would also disadvantage them. It would allow the raven to study them, dig up information, find their weaknesses and pass on that information to their enemies. This, of course, would result in fights, and, if the right parties were involved and used, an all out, all for nothing, war!<p>

It would truly be entertaining. Once the war began then he'd expect more customers, more demands for information. They would probably go down and beg for his purposes if he really wanted them to! He'd 'help' them, but, he'd also 'help' the other side, feeding them information when wanted and then leave them hanging when they really needed it. He could run the war, any war, without actually seeming to. He could be right in the center, right in the cross fire, however, he would only seem as a mere bystander; watching from a far.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The road I walk is paved in gold,<br>To glorify my platinum soul.  
>I am the closest thing to God,<br>So worship me and never stop!**_

* * *

><p>That's some of the good things about humans; their amusing entertainment and overall unattentiveness when their mind was focussed on other things. They try everything to get the upper hand, doin everything they can and want. Truly, they are selfish, greedy beings, but, if they weren't then they wouldn't amuse him; their god.<p>

That's what he was! He would watch over them, control them as needed and dictate their lives anyway he pleased. They would worship him! They should worship and love him just as he loves them! Their love should be unconditional, unwavering, just as he wants!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The wretched blood runs through my veins<br>I gave up everything for fame  
>I am lie that you adore<br>Now feed the rich, and fuck the poor.**_

* * *

><p>However, there is something that always stops him, and yet, it is by far the most entertaining and yet frusterating being. He does not belong with his beloved humans nor is he a god like himself. He is a monster, non-human, a protozoan with strength that the world cannot comprehend.<p>

Just as that simle sentence was thought an unexpected however expected piece of large, box shaped metal flew towards him. A grin presented itself upon his face as his eyes twinkled with excitement as what he expected would be coming next. He dodged the air conditining unit easily, not even batting an eyelash before he turned and found himself standing face to face with the monster he had just been thinking about.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, I was just thinking about you~ So nice for you to come visit me!" Now the entertainment would really begin!

"Why the hell are you here? Damn Flea! Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?"

"Oh, but Shizu-chan~ How can I visit you if I did that? Wouldn't you miss me?" He said, making a show of pouting, his face falling with sadness. A growl was his reply. "Very well then, Shizu-chan. I'll just have to make you miss me then." He said, flick blade coming out and, in lightening speed, the raven lunged forward, slashing the man's chest before running off. "Catch me if you can~" The chase was on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got.<br>you want.  
>It's just - don't stop.<br>I got.  
>you want.<br>It's just - don't stop.**_

* * *

><p>It went through streets, shops, stalls, parks, alleys; all over town. Stop signs were uprooted from the ground, destroyed beyond repair. There were large dumpsters sitting on people's rooves and safety railings were ruined and discarded, no longer safe. The state of the players in this hate fueled game weren't any better. They both had injuries, only, the taller, blonde's we're more noticable with all the cuts he'd obtained while the raven seemed unscathed, however, he surely would have bruises, they simply haven't shown up yet or were covered by his clothing.<p>

This game was nothing new to the residents of Ikebukuro. They were used to it and knew when to run away, when the flee the scene and avoid being sucked into it. The two players were also very much feared by the citizens. One for their raw strength and short temper while the other for their sly skills and knowledge.

The raven threw a glance over his shoulder and saw the male following. He grinned, perfect. He didn't want this game to stop, not at all! He loved this exhilarating game far to much for him to want to ever stop. The hate was just too much a part of his life, a part he could always count on to be there; the only thing he could rely on in his life. He loved it, he embraced it, he wanted it and he most definitely used it. It kept this from getting boring, getting tedious and gave him a chance to spend some 'quality time' with his favourite monster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is entertainment<br>Lies are entertainment  
>You are down on your knees,<br>begging me for more.**_

* * *

><p>Speaking of which, the raven turned and noticed he had indeed began to catch up and he was running out of space to run. Seemed like the time for running was over and the time for 'sweet talking getaways' had begun. He gave a smirk to the monster, his knife held up in a defensive manner. The monster just growled, readying the broken sign post in his hand, the metal screaming as the monster's fist tightened around it.<p>

"Flea! Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is? Why can't you just leave'bukuro alone?"

The raven gave a chuckle. " Oh, Shizu-chan. I was simply 'sharing the caring'. Is that so bad?"

"With you it is."

"Ouch, so mean. You really are a heartless monster, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear future,<br>I bought you.  
>I own the rights.<br>To let go,  
>Destroy you.<br>This is my life.**__**(x2)**_

* * *

><p>To that the answer was predictable, which the raven was somewhat happy about. The raven, in fact, was quite proud in being able to predict others actions. All the time spent on human observation, reaserch and his own devious games had taught him that he was very good with predicting reactions and then manipulatig them to suit his needs. However, there was one thing, one monster, that he couldn't completely read. Couldn't completely predict or manipulate and it frustrated him. There were little things, however, he could predict about the unpredictable blonde, so, he relished in the few times he could.<p>

The monster charged forward, an animalistic growl ripping through his lips as he swung the sign towards the agile raven. Said male dodged the signpost and watched with calculating eyes as it loged into the wall. The two had found themselves in a narrow backstreet. It was used as a common short cut for Raira Students nowadays. With the addition of the street sign there was possibly one more route of escape for the raven, however, with the tight squeeze and volitile blonde within arms reach it would be difficult. Ah, but difficulty never stopped the informant before. He'd need to distract the monster, though, and then he should be able to have enough time to scale up the wall using the sign post as a sort of jump or head start._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got.<br>you want.  
>It's just - don't stop.<br>I got.  
>you want.<br>It's just - don't stop.**_

* * *

><p>He moved with speed, hoping to take the monster off guard. He slashed his blade with practiced speed, slicing at the monster's chest and leaving a thick red line as he went. He managed to catch the monster off guard, stunning him for a moment, however, the moment wasn't quite log enough. Still, the raven continued with his plan, not about to give up now. Unexpectedly, though, he was grabbed from behind as he began to scale the wall. The smirk vanished from his face while he cursed under his breath. He felt his body, in the next second, get slammed against the grimy wall, the air leaving his lungs. He didn't get much of a chance to regain that air as a hand came up, fingers wrapping around his throat and restricting the air flow to them. Still, he wanted to show no weakness to his enemy, no matter what the circumstance, so, he tried to stay as calm sa usual while being stared down by the monster. There was a gleam, a predatory gleam, in the monster's eyes that both chilled the raven and sent odd shivers through his body.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is entertainment<br>Lies are entertainment  
>You are down on your knees,<br>begging me for more.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Even as he was being strangled he held up his knife, as a defensive action, to the monster's neck. He hoped that perhaps this would make the monster loosen his grip, but, to his dismay it didn't. The blonde's eyes narrowed, his glasses no longer on his face as they fell off druing the chase, his free hand moving to take the raven's wrist between his fingers. With what seemed like no effort at all the knife was discarded and the monster was looming closer to the raven; intimidating. Now it seemed like there was really no option of escape. He was stuck, well and truly. He really could die now and at the hand of this monster that had him oh so curious and frustrated.

The brute watched as a flash of real emotion moved through the flea's eyes. Now that he looked closely the flea seemed so human, so weak. From his position he could see how small and fraile the flea actually was. It didn't look like he had an ounce of meat on him, like he could break any second by just a gust of wind, and yet, this was the same man who had gotten hit on occasion and just stood up without a wince or a groan. It was like the flea in front of him now was a completely different person from the one he'd fought with time and time again.

The raven felt the hand around his neck loosen it's grip. There was something different about the blonde, something had changed about him; the look in his eyes. Izaya didn't question it right now considering it may have just saved his life. He took a large breath of air, his body now greedily taking in as much as he could.

The hand from his throat moved down, making his heart skip a beat and his mind and body freeze. It surpried the raven how gentle the hand was as it moved along his outline. He stood still, not daring to move as his heart eventually calmed down as he grew used to the touch while his face heated up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got.<br>you want.  
>It's just - don't stop.<br>I got.  
>you want.<br>It's just - don't stop.**_

* * *

><p>The monster had no idea what he was feeling right now. His feelings and thoughts were a huge mass of confusing contradictions that he'd rather not figure out. His hand moved along the flea's side, his fingers tracing the slim figure. He seemed too fragile, delicate, as if he were made of glass. It made the monster feel a weird sort of protective instinct, as if he should protect this delicate creature from harm so it would never break.<p>

His hand travelled upwrads, now, feeling the body shiver underneath his touch, but, he payed it now mind as he went on in a trance. His hand rested against the other's heart, his fingers able to feel the other's heartbeat which was drumming wildly, as if a hummingbird was made to fly inside the other's chest. The hand, always gentle, continued up, ghost like touches as he did. He didn't want to harm this fraile creature, he didn't want to damage it.

He made his way up to the raven's face, cradling it in his palm. The skin was so soft, so flawless. It was unlike any girl's skin he'd ever seen. His thumb brushed across the skin gently, the raven's cheeks flushed a shade of warm pink. It was then that the monster realized what he was doing. His own face heated up as he moved his hand from the informants face, his trance broken.

Said informant opened his eyes at that point, his hand shooting out and grabbing hold of the other's before he left. "Shizuo." The raven kept his eyes on the ground, avoiding eye contact, his cheeks warming up once again. He had acted without thought and now he had no idea why he did what he just did. It was a careless act, but, he'd never been handled with such care, such a gentle touch. He just wanted more of it, more of the comforting, warm and gentle touch he'd just felt. He placed the hand back on his face, still not looking at the other directly.

"Please….just….don't stop."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this~<strong>

**hope everything is easy to read and **

**I hope that i wrote what you wanted, wishIwereanime**

**Reviews, comments, feedback is loved 333**


End file.
